The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
The amount of electronic content held by users, such as photographic image files taken with a digital camera and document files, is on an ever-increasing track. Consequently, technologies have been proposed that, when a user views content, for example, increases the ease of searching by organizing the content, and enables the content that is desired by the user to be accessed more quickly and more easily. For example, JP 2008-250605A describes a technology in which clustering is executed based on position information included in image content, and the image content is divided into groups based on a result of the clustering and a predetermined grouping condition.